Joyeuse Saint-Valentin
by Yumebykira
Summary: La Saint-Valentin est censé être un jour joyeux pour tous les amoureux. Cependant, pour Frank dont la femme et les enfants se sont fait assassinés ce jour reste un jour comme les autres. Un jour où sa croisade contre le crime va l'amener à sauver des vies et à prendre d'autres


**_Joyeuse Saint Valentin_**

La nuit étend son emprise sur les rues bondées de New-York. En cette soirée de l'amour, les couples partent en quête du dernier restaurant à la mode, ou de l'hôtel le plus luxueux du quartier, afin de profiter d'un moment privilégié en tête à tête. Parmi eux, noyé dans la foule, se trouve un homme vêtu d'un long manteau noir. Tête baissée et le pas pressé, il se faufile d'un pas agile dans les grands boulevards new-yorkais sans attirer l'attention de quiconque. Rasant les murs, il tourne rapidement dans une ruelle sombre afin de gagner des quartiers souvent ignorés par les bons citoyens.

Ces rues sinueuses sont quasiment désertes, et seuls quelques personnes vendant des substances illicites, ou des prestations de services corporelles, sont présentes et tentent d'interpeler le mystérieux passant. Soudain, un individu, sans doute plus éméché que ses comparasses, s'interpose sur le chemin de l'homme en noir avant de brandir un couteau et de le menacer avec une haleine aux effluves alcoolisés :

\- _Donne-moi ton fric !_

\- _Passe ton chemin,_ répond-t-il d'une voix grave.

Sans peur, il continue d'avancer vers le forcené qui continue de le menacer avec son arme blanche. Agacé, l'homme ouvre son manteau découvrant ainsi un crâne blanc peint avec hâte sur un gilet pare-balle. Il saisit un fusil d'assaut, dissimulé jusqu'alors par son vêtement, et le met sous le nez du voyou.

\- _Tu as de la chance que j'ai mieux à faire ce soir._

Puis, il range son arme et reprend son chemin tandis que le bandit s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Et de la chance, il en a eu ce soir. Car s'il y a bien une chose que Frank Castel déteste par-dessus tout ce sont les criminels. Et, face à eux, il a une solution définitive et expéditive. Mais ce soir, il n'a pas de temps à perdre avec du menu fretin, car c'est un gros poisson qui l'attend. Aussi, cet homme a probablement échappé à une fin prématurée.

Après de longues minutes de marche, le justicier s'arrête devant un petit restaurant nommé Luigi's. Puis, il tourne les talons et grimpe dans un immeuble situé juste en face. Il ouvre la vieille porte en bois dont le verrou est brisé et commence à monter les marches quatre à quatre. Il entre dans un appartement miteux qui lui sert de planque depuis des semaines. En quelques pas, il arrive devant la fenêtre et attrape le fusil de sniper qui est disposé là depuis plusieurs jours. Prêt à exécuter son œuvre lorsque l'occasion se présenterait. Et la fenêtre de tri qu'attend le Punisher depuis des semaines se présente ce soir. Patient, Frank se poste à sa fenêtre et armé son fusil.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une voiture, étrangement luxueuse pour ce type de quartier, se gare devant le restaurant. Un homme élancé sort du véhicule pour ouvrir la porte de la limousine à son patron. De celle-ci sort un individu, petit et trapus, qui se dandine jusqu'à l'entrée de la pizzeria. A son bras, se trouve une jeune femme blonde qui doit à peine avoir une vingtaine d'année. Soudain, l'homme s'écroule et un cri d'effroi retentit dans les allées new-yorkaise. Frank, lui, ramasse son arme. Son devoir, ici, est accompli.

Mais sa soirée est encore longue. Maintenant que la tête est coupée, il lui reste encore à démembrer le corps pour que sa mission soit entièrement accomplie. Aussi, il repli le sniper, et descend les marches à vive allure. Mais au lieu de sortir par l'entrée principale, il emprunte un petit couloir à droite qui donne sur une loge que devait occuper, fut un temps, un concierge. Sans un bruit, il se glisse par la fenêtre avant de continuer son chemin tranquillement, loin de tout le brouhaha causé par la mort de Kasper Gutman[1]. Depuis l'arrestation de Fisk par Spiderman et Daredevil[2] de nombreux petits malfrats ont tentés de reprendre sa place de leader. Ils voulaient tous se hisser au niveau d'un parrain et pour ce faire, certains n'ont pas lésiner sur les crimes à tout va. Et si la drogue et la vente d'armement ont été des business fructueux, ce n'était pas la came proposée par Kasper Gutman. Car, s'il a attiré l'attention du Punisher, c'est pour un crime qui, aux yeux de l'ancien militaire, est bien plus grave. Bien plus impardonnable. Et c'est dans le but de l'arrêter que Frank se dirige, telle une ombre, sur les quais. Conscient que les lieux sont surveillés, Frank se dirige vers le grand bâtiment désinfecté. Devant la grande porte se trouve deux hommes armés qui fument une cigarette, inconscient du danger qui s'approche d'eux a pas de loup. Pour détourner leur attention, il fait glisser au sol un appât qui atterrit dans la direction opposée à lui. Le petit appareil fait des bruits semblables à des murmures ce qui interpellent les deux gardiens. Machinalement, et fatalement, il se tourne vers l'origine des bruits pour tenter de repérer les auteurs d'une possible intrusion. Et avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de comprendre quoique ce soit, Frank sortit son couteau et bondit sur les deux gardes d'un geste agile. Noyé dans leur propre sang, ils tombèrent au sol, en suppliant du regard leur bourreau pour qu'ils les épargnent. L'un d'eux tente même de parler, en vain, car aucun son ne peut sortir de sa gorge tranchée. Leur destin étant d'ores et déjà scellé, Frank se contente de les piétiner pour entrer dans l'entrepôt désert. Pour l'heure, l'endroit est vide car les hommes de mains de Gutman sont sur le quai et ils s'apprêtent sans aucun doute à décharger le contenu du navire qui vient d'accoster clandestinement. Tout cela, sous le regard aiguisé des snipers postés sur le toit qui vérifient que l'opération se passe sans encombre. Le silence de la nuit est brisé par deux coups de tonnerre. Ou du moins, à des sons si semblables qu'ils pourraient prêter à confusion. Mais cette nuit-là, tout le monde sait que le ciel n'est pas menaçant et que ces sons impressionnants ne sont autres que des coups de feu. Aussi, au bout de quelques secondes, la radio de l'un des hommes postés sur le toit retentit :

\- _Allô ? Y s'passe quoi, bon sang ? Pourquoi vous z'avez tiré putain ?!_

D'un pas lent et assuré, Frank ramasse le talkie et s'exclame d'une voix qui ne tremble pas :

\- _C'est votre dernière chance de fuir._

Puis il jette la radio à ses pieds avant de l'écraser. Il sort un immense fusil d'assaut et descend les marches d'un pas volontairement lent. Ainsi, il laisse suffisamment de temps pour que les hommes paniqués pénètrent dans le bâtiment et, à peine ont-ils passé le seuil de la porte, que le Punisher appui un petit interrupteur qu'il a gardé dans sa poche et qui actionne les pièges préalablement installés la veille. Le chaos s'empare très vite des lieux, et des hommes tirent dans tous les sens pour tenter d'abattre un ennemi invisible. Un ennemi qui les regarde s'entretuer du haut des marches sans broncher. Et c'est seulement lorsque la poussière, soulevée par les explosions, commence à retomber que Frank commence le massacre. Et c'est le manteau grand ouvert, avec ce crâne distinctif peint sur son gilet pare-balle, qu'il s'avance vers des hommes pris au dépourvus. Les balles mortelles fusent dans tous les sens, mais ceux des hommes de Gutman sont concentrés sur la cible blanche peinte sur le gilet pare-balle du Punisher. Comme s'ils ne sont capable de viser que ça. Comme s'ils ne pouvait pas voir l'homme, mais seulement, le crâne.

\- _Putain de merde ! C'est le PUNISHER !_ Hurle l'un d'eux avant de tenter de s'enfuir.

Le pauvre bougre n'a pas le temps d'aller bien loin, car une balle lui traverse la jambe droite, et il s'écroule lourdement sur le sol. De là où il se situe, il peut voir le corps de ses camardes s'effondrer au sol les uns après les autres. Par-delà la douleur qui devient insupportable, ce qui marque l'esprit de cet homme à terre, c'est l'odeur de soufre et de sang qui envahi les lieux. Suffoquant, il rampe lentement pour essayer d'échapper à un destin qu'il sait funeste. Et, ce qu'il craint le plus se produit : le silence. Les coups de feu cessent. Mais aucune voix ne s'élève, aucun cri de joie de ses compagnons signifiant qu'ils l'ont abattu. Il connait alors la triste réalité. Une réalité qui pose son pied à quelques centimètres de son visage et qui demande d'une voix grave :

\- _Tu as une famille ?_

\- _Pitié…_ Murmure l'homme à terre.

Le Punisher pointe son arme sur la tête de l'homme :

\- _Tu as une famille ?_

\- _J'ai…Une fille…De huit ans…_ Supplie-t-il.

\- _Comment tu peux faire ça, si tu as une fille ?_ L'interroge le justicier tout en gardant son arme sur la tempe du mercenaire.

\- _J'ai pas eu le choix… Elle a un cancer…Merde ! Putain ! Si j'ramène pas du fric, elle va crever ! Marlène… _Dit-il en attrapant une croix en or autour de son cou.

\- _Si nos chemins se croisent à nouveau, ta fille sera orpheline._

Frank détourne son attention de l'individu au sol qui fond en larme sous l'émotion. Mais la bonté du Punsiher a ses limites, et si leurs chemins viennent à se croiser une deuxième fois… C'est que l'homme n'aura pas appris sa leçon. Alors, il lui enseignerait de façon définitive. En effet, Frank Castel ne croit pas à la rédemption et au changement. A ses yeux, quelqu'un de mauvais le restera, et une fois que l'on emprunte la voie du crime, on ne peut plus en sortir. Sinon, comment expliquer ces taux de récidives aussi importants ? Comment expliquer même que des hommes, tel que Wilson Fisk, arrivent à commettre des crimes depuis la prison ? Non. La rédemption ça n'existe pas. Après cette fameuse journée à Central Park, il en est convaincu. Cette journée devait être une parfaite journée en famille pour fêter les retrouvailles entre lui, sa femme et ses deux enfants, après les horreurs de la guerre. Il s'était promis de raccrocher. Il voulait profiter de ces moments en famille qui lui avait manqué et qui l'avait aidé à tenir en Afghanistan. Et quoi de mieux qu'une balade au parc pour ce faire ? Comment aurait-il pu imaginer le drame qui allait s'en suivre ? Comment peut-on imaginer que sa femme et ses deux jeunes enfants se feraient assassiner sous ses yeux sous le commandement d'un homme qu'il avait considéré, autrefois, comme son frère[3] ? Rien au monde ne pouvait l'y préparer. Aussi, rien au monde ne pourrait l'en guérir. De cette expérience dévastatrice, Frank en avait fait une force qui lui sert à combattre le crime. Et s'il combat le feu par le feu, le but est toujours de sauver les femmes et les enfants. Aux yeux de cet homme endeuillé, il n'y a rien de plus sacré. Et le crime commis par Gutman concerne justement tout ce que veut protéger Frank Castle.

Ainsi, c'est d'un pas un peu plus pressé qu'il se dirige vers l'immense paquebot amarré sur le quai. Et après le grand nettoyage qu'il a effectué, ses seuls obstacles sont les cadavres qui jonchent le sol et qui sépare l'entrée du hangar au bateau. Une fois dessus, il arrive jusqu'à un container dont la porte est verrouillée par un cadenas dont il n'a évidemment pas la clef. Mais loin de s'encombrer de cela, il sort un revolver de sa poche et tire dans la serrure ce qui la fait céder immédiatement. Mais le bruit du coup de feu ne fut pas la seule chose qui brisa le silence à cet instant. Des cris. Des hurlements de jeunes femmes désespérées résonnent. Et c'est sans hésitation aucune qu'il ouvre grand la porte découvrant des adolescentes, en petite tenue, toute recroquevillées dans un coin. La plupart est en train de pleurer tandis que d'autres hurlent leur désespoir dans la langue du soleil levant :

\- _Onegai !**[4]**_

\- _Uchi ni Kaeritai !**[5]**_

Pour calmer tout le monde, Frank range son arme et se met à leur hauteur.

\- _Ore wa karetachi to tomodachi ja nai. Tasuke ni kita.**[6]**_

Il s'approche des jeunes filles, qui malgré la maitrise du japonais de la part de l'ancien militaire, semblent toujours tétanisées par la peur.

\- _Satsuki ?_ Demande-t-il soudain. _Kimi no kaasan ni tanomareta. __Kimi wo mukae ni kuru tte.**[7]**_

Une jeune fille relève la tête sans trop oser croire ce qu'elle entend. Et si c'est un coup des mafieux pour mieux les amadouer et les faire sortir sans heurt ? La jeune femme prend son courage à deux mains, car après tout, jusque-là ils n'ont pas fait preuve de tendresse à leur égard. Elle s'approche du Punisher lentement, et elle se fige lorsqu'elle aperçoit son gilet pare-balle recouvert de sang. Sans se démonter, l'homme saisit son téléphone et le tend à la jeune femme.

\- _Okaasan._ Dit-il.

Sans perdre un instant, elle attrape le téléphone et, au bout de quelques secondes de communication, elle fond en larme. Un événement qui semble rassurer toutes les jeunes filles qui se lèvent et qui vont à la rencontre de leur sauveur. Elles le remercient, et une fois l'émotion passée, elles n'ont qu'une envie : Sortir d'ici au plus vite. Frank les guide hors du bateau, et c'est effrayé qu'elles aperçoivent tous les morts sur le quai. Pour qu'elles soient en sécurité, Frank les conduit jusqu'à une planque depuis laquelle il prévient les autorités. Plus précisément, il prévient une vielle amie qui travaille au FBI pour qu'elle vienne chercher ces jeunes femmes avec un traducteur et surtout des agents adaptés. Cependant, étant actuellement recherché par les autorités pour les meurtres commis, Frank ne peut pas rester avec ces adolescentes apeurées. Si certaines le supplient de ne pas partir, seule la jeune Satsuki s'approche de lui et lui demande :

\- _Dou sureba kansha dekimasu ka ?**[8]**_

Le Punisher se retrouve vers la frêle jeune fille. Elle n'est pas très haute, et pas très épaisse non plus. Malgré tout, son visage est rond et ses yeux en amande tente de percer le mystère qui se cache sous les traits endurcit de son sauveur qui se contente de répondre :

\- Buji ni kaette kurete[9]

Puis, il tourne les talons et repart dans l'ombre. Après tout, c'est tout ce qui compte pour Frank. En effet, c'est lors d'un récent séjour au Japon[10] qu'il a fait la connaissance de la mère de Satsuki. Une vieille femme qui l'a recueilli lorsqu'il a été grièvement blessé suite à une altercation avec des yakuzas. C'est alors qu'elle lui a expliqué qu'ils ont pris sa fille à cause des dettes, de feu, son mari et qu'elle ne la reverrait jamais. Et en voyant cette femme brisée sous le poids des souvenirs, Frank n'a pas pu rester de marbre, et s'est senti obligé de l'aider à retrouver la chaire de sa chaire. C'est pourquoi il s'est lancé dans une croisade morbide qui touche ce soir à sa fin. Depuis le Japon, il a remonté la piste de ses vendeurs de plaisir charnel jusqu'aux États-Unis où ils envoient les jeunes japonaises à Gutman qui ensuite les obligent à travailler pour lui. Cette enquête fut aussi longue qu'éprouvante puisque cela lui a demandé plusieurs mois d'investigations et que les blessures furent légion pour l'ancien militaire.

Aussi, ce soir, une fois s'être assuré que les secours sont bien venus prendre soin des jeunes femmes, il regagne son appartement. Sa planque se situe dans un quartier mal famé où personne ne s'occupe des affaires des autres et surtout dans lequel les autorités ne mettent jamais leur nez. Il arrive au pied d'un immeuble qui doit être désaffecté, et grimpe les marches jusqu'au dernier étage. C'est avec précaution qu'il ouvre la porte, car il fut accueilli avec de gros aboiements. Dans l'entrée se trouve un immense rottweiler l'attend de pied ferme. Frank se penche, et le chien approche doucement son museau pour le sentir avant de frotter sa tête contre la main de son maître. Ce chien, Frank l'a depuis deux ans et il l'a récupéré à des mafieux qui organisent des combats. Comme il s'agit d'un excellent gardien, Frank l'amène avec lui quand il le peut, sinon il le laisse seul dans une planque où de la nourriture lui est distribué automatiquement tous les jours. Si le militaire a conscience que ce n'est pas une vie de chien idéale, il sait aussi que personne n'adopterait un chien avec un passé aussi difficile. C'est pourquoi, il le garde. Et, il faut avouer, cela lui fait aussi de la compagnie. Et ce soir, Frank ne crache pas sur la compagnie.

Exténué, le Punisher retire son gilet pare-balle avec de le jeter négligemment sur le côté et de se laisser retomber mollement sur le lit. Il n'a plus la force de se doucher pour retirer tout le sang qui a giclé sur lui lors du massacre dans l'entrepôt de Gutman. Et au bout de quelques secondes, une masse noire vient se blottir à ses côtés. Le rottweiler pose sa grosse tête sur le bras de Frank dans l'espoir d'obtenir quelques caresses. Une récompense que le Punisher ne fut pas avare de lui donner et il lui gratte la tête pour le plus grand plaisir de son compagnon à quatre pattes. Mais alors que sa bête s'endort, le militaire ne parvient pas à trouver le sommeil malgré la fatigue qui l'étreint. Comme tous les soirs, les pensées de Frank s'envolent vers sa famille. A chaque fois qu'il ferme les yeux, le doux visage de sa femme apparait dans son esprit, et le rire de ses enfants résonnent dans ses oreilles. Et au bout de longues heures de lutte, il finit par s'endormir.

\- _Frank…Frank…Tu dois te réveiller, il ne nous reste qu'une heure avant d'aller au restaurant…_ Lui rappelle une voix féminine.

Cette voix, il pourrait la reconnaitre entre mille. Lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux, une femme se tient penchée au-dessus de lui. Ses cheveux blonds bouclés encadrent un visage doux et bienveillant. Elle s'installe à ses côtés dans le lit avant de lui dire :

\- _Va prendre une douche, je vais déposer les enfants chez la nourrice pendant ce temps._

\- _Tu préfères pas qu'on reste tous les quatre à la maison ?_ Demande-t-il avide de passer du temps avec sa famille.

\- _Frank… C'est la Saint Valentin, aujourd'hui, on doit passer aussi des moments de couple, c'est important._

L'homme sourit avant d'attraper une petite boite dissimulée dans le tiroir de son chevet.

\- _Tu as raison, sinon tu n'auras pas l'occasion de porter ça…_

Il tend un écrin à sa femme visiblement surprise.

\- _Frank ! On avait dit pas de cadeau !_ S'exclame-t-elle choquée.

\- _Une femme comme toi mériterait des cadeaux plus souvent. Tu ouvres ?_ Finit-il par demander, impatient.

Avec délicatesse, elle dénoue le nœud qui entoure l'écrin, puis elle ouvre la boite qui laisse apparaitre une montre en or rose avec un cadrant bleu. Émue, elle lui demande :

\- _Comment tu as su ? Tu n'étais même pas là quand je l'ai repérée ?!_

\- _Lisa est bavarde_, avoue-t-il avec amusement.

\- _Je t'aime Frank…_

Elle se penche avant d'embrasser avec passion son mari.

\- _C'est dégoutant !_ Résonne une petite voix aiguë dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Frank et Maria reportent leur attention sur les deux petits bouts de chou qui se tiennent à hauteur de poignée et qui dévisage leurs parents. D'un geste, Frank invite ses enfants à le rejoindre dans le lit. Excité à l'idée de passer du temps avec leur père, les deux enfants sautent dans le lit avant d'enlacer leur père qui est bien trop souvent absent à leur goût… Après ce tendre geste d'affection, Frank Junior demande à son père :

\- _Tu promets que tu ne pars plus jamais ? _Dit-il de sa petite voix d'enfant.

Hésitant, Frank finit par dire devant les yeux ronds que lui fit sa femme en arrière-plan :

\- _Frankie, mon grand, je te promets de rester avec toi… Papa est revenu maintenant…_

Le soleil est déjà haut quand Frank ouvrit les yeux. D'instinct, il cherche son fils à ses côtés. Mais, ce fut son chien qu'il trouve à sa place. Et, au bout de quelques secondes, comme tous les matins, il réalise qu'il ne trouverait plus jamais ni son fils. Ni sa fille. Ni sa femme. Et le cauchemar recommence. Tous les souvenirs de ce fameux jour reviennent en quelques secondes à la mémoire de Frank. Machinalement, il tourne la tête vers le chevet sur lequel trône une photo de sa famille qu'il saisit avec une forme d'hésitation et de délicatesse. Il passe ses doigts sur sa femme avant de murmurer :

\- _Maria…Joyeuse Saint-Valentin à toi… Mon amour…_

Frank a toujours su que la vie est précieuse et qu'il devait en profiter. S'il a chéri tous les moments passés avec sa femme, et ses deux jeunes enfants, cela n'apaise en rien le vide présent dans son cœur. Et rien ne pourra jamais le combler. Aussi, meurtri mentalement que physiquement, il se rend jusqu'à sa salle de bain avant d'enlever et jeter au sol ses vêtements encore maculés du sang de ses ennemis. C'est une fois propre qu'il s'installe à sa table et qu'il grignote ce qui lui tombe sous la main sous le regard envie de Max. Pour briser le silence ambiant, il allume la petite télévision qui trône au milieu d'un buffet rempli de différents objets tous plus dangereux et mortels les uns que les autres. Évidemment, les informations parlent en boucle des meurtres sur les quais qui se sont produits hier soir. Bien entendu, on parle surtout d'un massacre perpétré par le Punisher dont la photographie est diffusée dans tous les médias. Mais, tout cela passe au-dessus de la tête de Frank qui éteint la télévision à peine son repas terminé.

Autant pour se dégourdir les jambes que celle de son chien, il lui met une laisse et part faire le tour du quartier avec lui. Bien sûr sans muselière, cela va de soit pour lui. Et lors de sa promenade, il entend des cris résonner dans une ruelle à quelques mètres de lui. Ces hurlements de peur et de désespoirs sont ceux d'une jeune femme. Intrigué, Frank s'approche de la provenance de ces lamentations et il trouve deux hommes en train d'essayer d'agresser une jeune femme. Et c'est en soupirant qu'il détache son chien qui fonce vers les agresseurs la gueule grande ouverte. Quant à Frank, il attrape ses pistolets en se demandant quand sa croisade contre le crime prendra fin. Et même, si au fond il savait qu'elle ne se terminerait jamais et qu'il n'était pas près de ranger son crâne.

**Fin**

* * *

Bonjour, Bonsoir à tous !

J'espère que cette histoire sur le Punisher vous aura plu !

**Je tiens également à remercier chaleureusement BakApple qui m'a traduit les phrases en japonais !**

Si tel est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire en commentaire !

Si vous aimez l'univers Marvel, sachez que cette fiction s'inscrit dans un univers que j'ai créé comprenant les fictions suivantes classée par ordre chronologique de lecture :

1) Iron Man – **_Ce que je ne pouvais qu'écrire_** – Pepperony – OS

_« Parfois, il y a certaines choses qui sont plus compliquées à dire qu'à écrire. Surtout lorsque l'on sort avec Iron Man, et que celui-ci est connu pour n'écouter que lui. De ce fait, Pepper n'a d'autres choix que de lui laisser une lettre. Une lettre qui n'augure rien de bon »._

2) Incroyable Hulk – **_Le premier jour de ma nouvelle vie_** – Scient Bro – OS

_« La vie est une succession d'événements qui ne sont pas toujours plaisants, et pour une fois, Banner a de quoi profiter de sa vie : Un nouveau laboratoire et surtout des amis »_

3) Avengers – **_L'amour n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille_** – Stony – Complète – 16 chapitres + Épilogue

_« Lorsque Steve a commencé à prendre soin d'Iron Man, suite à sa rupture avec Pepper, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que cela puisse le pousser à sortir avec lui. Seulement, sortir avec le génie n'est pas une sinécure, surtout lorsqu'on est un Avengers et que des missions dangereuses nous attendent._

4) Thor – **_Le Lien qui nous unis _**– Thorki – En cours

_« La relation entre Thor et Loki a toujours été très particulière : Empreinte d'amour et de Haine, ils ont un lien fort qui les unis. Mais ce lien peut-il être détruit ? »_

5) Spiderman – **_Le principe de réciprocité_** – Starker – Complète – 9 chapitres

_« Depuis les événements qui ont conduit à la Civil War, Tony Stark a pris sous son aile le jeune Peter Parker. Toutefois, le jeune Spiderman éprouve bien plus que de l'admiration pour son mentor, et il fera tout pour que celui-ci le regarde comme un potentiel prétendant. Seulement, Tony Stark pourra-t-il s'intéresser à celui qu'il considère comme un enfant ? »_

6) Avengers – **_L'amour au-delà de la haine _**– Stony – En cours

_« Deux ans après la Civil War, et sa rupture avec Tony Stark, Steve est contraint de vivre caché en tant que Nomad. Cependant, un événement inattendu va le pousser à sortir de sa cachette pour se confronter à ses erreurs… »_

7) The Punisher – **_Joyeuse Saint-Valentin_** – Terminée

_"La Saint-Valentin est censé être un jour joyeux pour tous les amoureux. Cependant, pour Frank dont la femme et les enfants se sont fait assassinés ce jour reste un jour comme les autres. Un jour où sa croisade contre le crime va l'amener à sauver des vies et à prendre d'autres »_

8) Les Gardiens de la Galaxie – **_Les danseurs de la galaxie_** – PeterxGamora – En cours

_« Les gardiens de la galaxie sont un groupe uni qui aiment profiter de la vie aux rythmes des musiques de Peter Quill. Cependant, des événements sombres vont se produire, menaçant leur cohésion et leur avenir. Parviendront-ils à rester unis, telle une famille, ou vont-ils se déchirer à jamais ? »_

9) Spiderman – **Un grand pouvoir implique de grandes responsabilités**– SpideyPool – En cours  
_« L'amour est un sentiment insidieux qui frappe sans prévenir. Parfois pour le meilleur, parfois pour le pire, mais il transforme pour toujours les personnes qui sont tombés dans son piège. Si cela peut transformer Wade pour le meilleur, est-ce que cela le rend compatible avec Spiderman pour autant ? L'amour est-il plus fort que tout ? »_

Vous pouvez retrouver ces fanfictions dans les catégories correspondantes ou depuis mon profile ! Si vous avez la moindre question, sur l'ordre, la nécessité de lire telle ou telle fiction avant de continuer, n'hésitez pas à me demander. Je reste bien sûr disponible en MP !

Sur ce, bonne soirée/journée, et bonne lecture !

* * *

[1] Référence au _« Faucon Maltais_ » un film de John Huston dont le personnage de Kasper Gutman interpété par Sydney Greenstreet inspira Stan Lee et John Romita Sr pour la création du Caïd l'un des méchants iconiques du Punisher, Daredevil et Spiderman.

[2] Référence à l'histoire : _« Un grand pouvoir implique de grandes responsabilité » _disponible depuis mon profile

[3] Dans la série The Punisher de Netflix on apprend que le meurtre de la famille de Frank Castel avait été prémédité par Billy Russo alias Jigsaw. Un homme avec qui Frank a fait la guerre et qu'il considérait comme un frère. Billy Russo connaissait la femme et les enfants de Frank, mais cela ne l'a pas empêché de préméditer le meurtre de Frank et de sa famille.

[4] En japonais cela signifie : Pitié !

[5] On veut rentrer chez nous !

[6] Je ne suis pas avec eux, je suis venu vous libérer.

[7] Ta mère m'envoi te chercher

[8] Comment pourrais-je vous remercier ?

[9] Rentre chez toi, saine et sauve.

[10] Référence au chapitre 1 de « l'amour au-delà de la haine »


End file.
